


laws of physics, constructs of history

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, History, Physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity, lightspeed, and the inevitability of death.  The night at the compound seen through the lens of history and physics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laws of physics, constructs of history

This was never supposed to happen.None of it makes sense, in the end, because history stacks the cards against them from the start.

History isn’t someone, but history is the Atlantic City casino dealer who slips a ten into Alex Summers’s back pocket in 1961.History is every room Armando Muñoz is locked outside of, because survival and thriving aren’t the same thing.

History is constructed by people, by the stories they tell themselves in the dark to make the world make sense and to justify the violence and the fear.

And that means history is changeable.

The thing that isn’t is physics.There are immutable laws of physics that can’t be overcome.Objects in freefall accelerate at a set rate, no matter their mass. 

The CIA agents all hit the ground at the same speed, and Raven Darkholme screams in fear of the man who will, as history tells it, one day give her a son.

History is the room with the windows blown out. 

Gravity is the hand on Alex’s sternum, against everything history says should be. 

The world accelerates, faster and faster because there is nothing else, and in the metaphor of gravity, there is only one way that this can end.

Another law of physics is the speed of light: the great constant of the universe; light moves at a certain speed and does not accelerate or decelerate.It simply is. 

It’s the burn of fire whipped out at the words that construct history:

_“Alex!”_

_“Get down!”_

_“Adapt to this.”_

Light and gravity come together in an explosion of force, an unstoppable constant that bleeds out from cracks in stone.

That’s the last constant, past light and gravity.

The constant fact that the universe tends toward chaos, bends toward it.  The body is always falling apart if it is not recreating itself.

Without input of energy, systems disintegrate. 

There is no immortality.

Everything dies.

We are all from stardust, and to stardust we return.

History is a human construct, a room to be locked outside of.History is money and war and violence and love.

Physics is the immutable, mathematical fact of the universe.

And, as white light flashes and dissipates, entropy in action; as a soul freefalls from the chest through the souls of the shoes: 

Death is one of those facts.


End file.
